legominifiguresonlineplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector Wabbit Zephyr
Vector Wabbit Zephyr is a player on Lego Minifigures Online. He is also known as Electron or Laser who started playing just before Christmas 2014! He has completed all Series 9 through 15 and has Mr. Gold and the Gold Aura for all Four accounts. The last account is Tawny. About Vector Wabbit Zephyr Vector Wabbit Zephyr has collected 133 minifigures also known as Steely Electron Mayfly has collected 133 minifigures in his accounts in the LEGO Minifigures Online game. He also achieved the Gold Aura in these two accounts by completing Five Series of Minifigures before the deadline to do so and also before Series 15 came out. Along with his "Bestest Friend" a special title given to Truly Wiggly Meteor, they got their Gold Glow together for their Holiday Elf minifigure. It was on 05-Feb-2016 a special day and in attendance were many players. Player Solo Paladin Shield made a video of the celebration and he posted it. Finally Wabbit finished his THIRD account Sonic Laser Physics completing all Seven Series and got the Gold Aura thus achieving Minifigure World Champion status! On 06-July-2016 he finished his FOURTH account Golden Tawny Leopard completing seven Minifigure Series 9 through 15 before Series 16 was released and in all his glory began glowing Bright Gold. This event made him the FIRST and only player to complete the most accounts a total of 4!! His minifigures were collected individually by completing Pockets/Dungeon adventures and Lost Creations and by redeeming codes. The DJ and Fairy Minifigures were purchased directly. The Aztec Warrior and Viking Woman Minifigures were exclusively from purchasing the old Unlimited Memberships for each of his accounts. These are not available anymore. Santa was received by completing the Winter Pass Achievement. Also no longer available in game. Yes, Wabbit does have the Santa Minifigure in all four accounts; Electron, Wabbit, Laser and Tawny. :) Wabbit's 4th account Golden Tawny Leopard received Cowboy Minifigure on 13Aug2016; then on 14Aug2016 he got Samurai Warrior. Finally on 15Aug2016 he got both the Spartan and Ninja parts needed thus completing all achievements and collecting 133 minifigures. The End Thank you and Goodbye to ALL my Friends! Vector Wabbit Zephyr's Best Friends *Listed by the General's name below: *Golden Fusion Quark (sometimes call her Fuse, Lady Fusion) *Golden Majestic Meteor (also known as Lavoyd, Lava or Lav) *Somewhat Odd Elf (also known as Odd, Elf, Smashed) *Solo Paladin Shield (also known as Pal, Double or Meh and Third) *Super Purple Cookie (also known as Purp) *Edible Rubble Kraken (also known as Batman or Rub) *Staunch Summer Eggroll (also known as DY, Dark Yada or Yada) *Chaotic Whoosh Bug (I call him Mr. Whoosh!) *Truly Wiggly Meteor (I call him Wiggles!!) *Booyah Bounding Knight (also known as Wiz or Wizard) *Icy Frozen Glacier (known as Fro) *Champion Mighty Warrior (known as Mighty) *Extreme Lucky Phoenix (known as Lucky, He's a Master at Monster Trials!) Record of Lost Creations Vector Wabbit Zephyr's Lost Creation record was to Level 56 with Chaotic Whoosh Bug and Truly Wiggly Meteor. On this run, Wabbit also got the Cowboy minifigure for his Sonic Laser Physics account. Gallery Lifeguard_what_a_wonderful_feeling...done!.png|Wabbit's 4th account - Golden Tawny Leopard Minifigure World Champion Status - Master of all Minifigures! Minifigure World Champion with Spring!!.PNG|achieved Minifigure World Champion with Secret Spring Werewolf in the Siege Command Room. TaaaDaaa Laser is done!!!.PNG|My third account as Sonic Laser Physics completed Series 9 thru 15! 2016-03-13 Lost Level 56.png|2016 Mar 13 Lost level 56 Sonic Laser Physics got Cowboy with Chaotic Whoosh Bug and Truly Wiggly Meteor!!|link=Vector Wabbit Zephyr, Chaotic Whoosh Bug Category:Players Category:Mr. Gold owner Category:Ninja owner Category:Lost Creations Super Legend Category:DJ owner Category:Fairy owner Category:Santa owner